Morning Coffee
by butterflydance21
Summary: Sam had rules. Steve needed a fresh start. Waterhollow needed a second chance. Veronica wanted to see her granddaughter settle. Each needed all of the others but no one was ready to admit it. AU. Randy Orton has small cameo's here and there as well as AJ.
1. Prologue - Sam's Diner

The small highway diner saw it's fair share of stories. A family of four headed for a cramped vacation out east. An old man eating alone twirling a gold band between his fingers, a matching one on his left hand. The regulars, the passing thru, the lost, the visitors. Almost everyone this town has seen has stopped by this diner. Sam's Diner. Well, it wasn't exactly her name lit in old red neon but she could pretend. And so she did. The ripped and fading sky blue vinyl booths were spotted with silver tape. Laminate wood tables uneven coloring showed their years and spills proudly behind the once shiny silver bar top and red bar stools. Paper place mats waited for their next guests with empty coffee cups and cloudy cutlery.  
Sam's Diner was one bright spot in a dry brown town with specks of green. Plots of land ghosts of the farms that once flourished all over. Now most of the residents of Waterhollow are retired and living off of state pensions and social security. Young kids from the near by college keep the bars open and some of the stores alive but this town feels like a boat with a small leak. Taking on water and not a life raft in sight.

Today was no different than any other day. Samantha wiped down the counters with the old rag wafting the smell of bleach in the air. She collected the clean table settings to set aside for service another day. Every table wiped, every booth wiped down, every salt and pepper shaker refilled and replaced. Everything in its place and floor swept. Everything, except for the old man's booth. He was always last to go. Still fingering the gold band between his fingers his chest raised high before falling, his eyes wet and distant. Slowly and carefully he stood to leave after dropping a few bills on the table for his coffee. The bells on the door sent him on his way and he returned their favor with a halfhearted raised hand. Heading in the direction of wherever it is he calls home he disappeared alone.  
Peering through the order window Samantha shouted to whomever was still left prepping for tomorrow's service. "Adios fellas, I'm heading out."

"Mañana!" A voice responded from out of site.

Samantha had lived in Waterhollow most if her life. Most of her memories. She had seen this town at the end of it's prime and decay into the arid brown nothing it is today all the while holding out hope she would wake up to the town she adopted as home so long ago. Like yesterday and everyday before Sam turned her car away from the direction of home and headed for the center of town.  
The largest, and newest building in town was home to Waterhollow's oldest residents and those unable to care for themselves. Her grandma moved in after the death of her husband, Sam's grandpapa, unwilling to stay in the farm he dreamed of without him there. It was too much for one person to manage she would say. Leaving the plot of land to Sam to take care of or sell as she saw fit was her way of letting go without total responsibility for it's loss. A new face greeted her at the check in desk.

"Oh. You're new. I'm Samantha Field, I'm here to see Veronica Field. I'm here everyday about this time."

"Nice to meet you Samantha. Veronica is in the great room."

"Thanks." Sam knew the way. And knew that's where she'd find her. It's the same place she always was. Gossiping with her girls.

"Speak of the devil, here she is now. Hello dear."

Sam leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the delicate and papery skin of her grandma's wrinkled cheek. "Hello ladies. What do we have going on this evening?"

"Well, you missed all of the juicy stuff but I would be happy to recap it for you."

"Oh no thank you Gram. How are you ladies?" Sam pulled up an empty seat and squeezed in between her gram and one of her friends.

"Oh we are just fine Samantha dear, how was work?"

"Oh you know, same as it always is."

"Samantha your grandmama won't ask you but it don't bother me none. We are having a bingo night coming up in a few days and our usual caller is unavailable. Do you think you could step in?"

"I would love to Miss Ellie Mae. Now gram let's get you to your room hmmm?"

"I suppose. Goodnight ladies. I will see you all in the morning."

"G'night Miss Veronica." The group responded in unison.

Back in the semi privacy of her room Veronica quizzed her grand-daughter. "Honey, I know I'm old and losing my mind from time to time but weren't you dating that handsome fella? I'm sure he doesn't want to spend his evening watching us silver hairs play bingo."

Samantha smiled, turning down her grandmas bed for her. "It will be fine Gram, don't you worry your pretty mind."

"Have you been by the farm lately? I sure do miss the sunsets on that porch."

Sam cringed inside. She avoided that place. The pain of that empty plot of land and farmhouse were more reality than she needed. "Not since the last time Gram. C'mon, let me help you into bed." Just as she had done every night before and as she will do every night to come, Samantha helped get her grandma into her night gown and tucked into bed. "I'm sorry I didn't get here early enough to chat. Hopefully tomorrow."

"It's okay Samantha dear. I'm fine." She smiled. "I'll love you forever."

Samantha grinned. "I'll like you for always."

Together they continued, "as long as I'm living my baby you'll be."

Samantha hunched over from her spot on the side of her grandmothers bed and embraced her. "I love you grandma. I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight love. Catch the sunset on the front porch for me tonight. It looks like it's a beauty."

"Just like you." Samantha left and waved to the new desk attendant on her way out. These long summer days were offering her enough daylight to make it for a sunset on the old porch. Perhaps she would stay true to her word and visit the old place tonight.

Pulling up the old dirt drive Sam was filled with nostalgia as the two story faded grey wood home came into view. Empty windows matched the overgrown grass and weeds. The neglected brick chimney chipped away and crumbled. Hesitating, Sam slowly walked up the front steps and over to the porch swing. Ghosts of her past replayed fond memories in front of her. Sitting on this very swing listening to her Papa's stories. Watching her Gram knit. Making sun tea on the ledge. And the sunsets. Sam sat down pushing the ghosts out of her mind and looked out into the horizon.  
The setting sun lit the air on fire. Reds and oranges painted the sky mixing with the midnight blue creeping behind. A cool summer breeze floated through her hair and raised the skin on her arms. From here you could see forever and smell the fresh land. The wild flowers, old crops, new crops from neighboring farms, hay, dust and sunshine mixed together into a lovely perfume of summer. This was the only place she felt her grandfather. Just like her grandma. Gravestones marked his physical resting spot but here, on this porch, if the breeze fell just right, this is where his spirit was. With the fire sky smoking to black it was time for Sam to make it back home for the night. She had a day to repeat tomorrow, just like the one previous and all of the other day befores.


	2. Mayberry

They day went on like they always do. The regulars and the faces that would be forgotten in a few hours time. Friday's at the diner were always a little different than the other days. Sam was actually looking forward to closing time as she would usually go out and unwind after the week and after seeing her grandmother The crowd was usually a little thiner since folks were anxious to get where they were going and didn't want to waste time in a town that wasn't really on a map. This friday though, it was a bit different. The air smelled different, the wind blew different and that banana cream pie Sam had pulled together earlier in the morning was the best she ever made. Whatever it was, it had to be good.

The bells on the door rang, announcing a new arrival. As the patrons took notice, a hush fell over the diner. Dark black lenses covered his soul shadowed by the brim of an all black ball cap. Weathered skin and the hint of smile wrinkles dated him. A small patch of hair below his bottom lip offered a tiny bit of youth. Midnight cotton strained its stitching against his well built frame. Dark wash denim fought against bulging quads. Black boots lightly echoed thru the silent restaurant.

Sam stood at attention. This sleepy town was long overdue for a mysterious stranger. Mr. cold and unapproachable may have a story to tell. "You can sit anywhere you like. Bar's open too."

Steve's eyes scanned the room from behind his sunglasses. Time appeared to have stopped in this town, waiting for him to make a choice. When he decided on an open stool at the end of the bar, conversations slowly began to start again. Presumably about him.

"Coffee?" Sam offered, eyebrows raised and half smile on her face.

Steve looked the young girl up and down. Her long hair fell down her back and was pulled over one shoulder. Her ocean eyes sparkled at him with her smile. The uniformed white polo and black slacks highlighted the curve of her waist, hips, and thighs. Tight around her waist and hips, her apron added just enough extra to her curves to stir funny feelings in his gut. Finally, Steve nodded to her offer. The curvy blonde poured him a fresh cup of diner coffee and slid some cream and sugar down the counter top.

"Would you like a menu?"

Steve shook his head.

"Suit yourself. The pie's to die for." Sam returned to wiping glasses and chatting up the regulars.

Steven couldn't help but watch her move. Her age made him feel like a dirty old man. Divorce was doing strange things to him.

Sam did her best to respect the strangers space and privacy. Being a waitress, it pained her to be around the strong, silent type. 30 minutes in to his cup of coffee Sam lost control. "Your guarded exterior is begging for solitary but I just have to ask." Her head tilted to one side and her voice dropped just a bit. Concern in her eyes as she leaned in a little closer. "Are you alright?"

He raised the chipped porcelain glass to his lips and took a slow, deliberate sip. His eyes locked strait ahead, past Sam and those legs.

Sam moved back, hands back in her apron pockets. "Okay, point made. I just couldn't live with myself if you were over here plotting to jump off of a roof or something. You're not right? Planning to jump off a roof?"

He continued his strong stare into the distance.

"Boy, talk about strong silent type. Alright, I'll leave you alone." Samantha turned to walk back to customers who would engage in conversation with her. A few steps into her commitment, she stopped and turned back around. "One more thing, mysterious stranger. Why was the belt arrested?"

Silence.

"Because it was holding up pants!" Sam cracked up, slapping her leg.

In the moments that followed, uncomfortable silence sat thick between them. Sam continued to wait. Just before she was about to turn and leave, the corners of his mouth curved into a small smile.

"Ah-ha! Alright, enjoy your coffee."

The dinner crowd slowly filtered out leaving the old man fingering his gold ring, Steve, and Sam. In the way a waitress always knows, Sam appeared in front of Steve with the coffee pot.

"Another cup?"

Steve thought about her question. Newly single, he thought about taking another cup and seeing about taking her home; making his own American Beauty. The grown father in him thought about leaving right now and forgetting this little place was here. "Yes, please." Newly single man won.

Tempted with easy jokes about his sudden ability to speak, Sam swallowed the sarcasm and poured another cup. Sam continued on wiping down empty tables and cleaning up. She almost jumped when he spoke up again.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about this pie?" He spoke slow.

Sam wiped her hands in her apron and offered a wide smile. "Well. We have apple and mixed berry but if I were you, I would go with banana cream."

"Oh?"

"I made it myself this morning. I _KNOW_ how to make a pie."

"Alright, banana cream it is." Again, he smiled.

Sam skipped off and returned with an extra large piece of pie and sat it down in front of him with a fork and a napkin. "So, just passing through, lost, or something else?" She leaned down on her arms as he readied a bite.

Steve delicately cut through the pie and just before it hit his tongue he responded. "I don't know yet."

Sam began dancing impatiently waiting for his review of her pie. "Well how's that pie then?"

She wasn't lying. It was heaven. Cool, creamy custard with bright spots of almost frozen banana slices. Whimsical and familiar like an afternoon on grandmas front porch. "Worth staying around for."

Sam beamed with pride. "Good." She turned her attention to the old man who was making his way towards the door. "Alright Mr. Francis, have a good one. I'll see ya tomorrow."  
He waved over head as the door closed behind him.

Sam returned her attention to the new man. "So how'd you end up here?"

Steve thought about his answer. The truth was impending divorce paperwork and a failed marriage left him with an urge to run and he ended up in the town next to where his son was going to play ball. He debated saving face with a lie about wanderlust. "Just looking for a new place to land." He gave a half truth.

"Well this little place isn't much but it's got soul."

Steve smiled.

"Okay, since I've got you talking, next question. Why the unapproachable look? No one here bites."

"Self preservation."

"Hmph. Your age is well hidden underneath that hat and behind those sun glasses...hiding wrinkles perhaps? A few grey hairs? From kids?" Sam squinted her eyes and pursed her lips to one side in her thinking face.

"Two boys. Grown." He responded without thinking. Suddenly he was feeling as though he should have stuck with the mute act.

"Well not having any of my own I imagine that is enough to turn a few hairs grey." Sam offered a friendly face and understanding eyes. Anything to try and make an actual human connection with him.

"Something like that." Steve shifted in his seat and sat up. "Well I guess if I am staying I should find a place to stay for the night. How much do I owe you?" He motioned for his wallet.

"Oh on the house. You liked my pie. And this town could use a new face. Consider it a welcome home present."

Steve offered an actual smile, the first of the night, to Sam. "You're too kind..."he paused to catch her name.

"Oh, uh, Samantha. But you can call me Sam." She brushed her hands against her legs before offering a hand to shake.

"Sam then. Thanks for the pie and coffee." He took her hand in his and softly shook it. As quietly as he came, he exited the diner leaving a $100 bill on the counter behind. Sam was distracted by the end of the encounter to realize she didn't catch his name.

Sam finished up wiping down the counters and booths. As she always does, she gave a shout to the back at whoever was still around. "Ey! Boys! 'Ta Luego."

A response came from somewhere out of sight. "Mañana Sam!"

Steve got into his 1958 black Chevy Apache and fired her up. The last year had been a whirlwind of ups and downs. Life had moved at Nascar speeds and this little town stuck in slow motion could be exactly what he needed. Falling out of love with his first love happened slowly and little by little. Once it really hit bottom and one of them mentioned the 'D' word things began to speed up, painful and full of anger and confusion. Both were hoping that some physical distance would help salvage a friendship out of all of this but hopes were not high. Steve had happened upon this town during a college visit with his son in the next town over. His oldest was halfway thru college on a business degree and didn't have any use for a parent within arms reach. He was hoping this one would still benefit from a father close by. Plus, he could see all of his home games at least if he was close. Putting the truck into gear, Steve remembered a Bed and Breakfast he spotted on his way into this town. It seemed as good a spot as any to rest his head for now.


End file.
